The increasing modularization and connectivity of vehicle subsystems has presented unique opportunities to access diagnostic information regarding the vehicle. For example, a vehicle computer can now collect information regarding the fuel, lubrication, and other subsystems and can make that information available to the user via an in-vehicle display, such as may be associated with a telematics unit.
Currently, certain providers periodically poll customer telematics units and provide gathered diagnostic data to the user remotely via an automated email notification. While this feature has proven invaluable to customers, there is and has been a need to provide even more timely information to customers. In addition, it is desirable to provide enhanced services to the users.